1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the single-step liquefaction of coal.
2. Description of Related Art
Processes for coal liquefaction are known, which use carbon monoxide, water and a suitable catalyst in order to produce in situ the necessary hydrogen for liquifying coal.
From these processes a mixture of hydrocarbons is obtained, which is constituted by asphaltene precursors, asphaltenes and oils (respectively indicated hereinunder in the present patent applications as "PA", "A", "OILS"), in different mutual ratios according to the adopted operating conditions.